1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a thin-type electrical connector adapted for connecting a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional electrical connector 2 adapted for connecting to a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) 1 is shown to include a housing 21 and a conductive terminal 22 mounted inside the housing 21. The housing 21 is formed with an insertion slot 211. The terminal 22 includes a pair of opposite movable arms 221 inserted into the insertion slot 211. When the flexible printed circuit board 1 is inserted into the insertion slot 211, the movable arms 221 are pushed outwardly and oppositely by the flexible printed circuit board 1, and the flexible printed circuit board 1 is clamped by and placed in electrical contact with the movable arms 221.
However, because the movable arms 221 are pushed transversely in opposite outward directions during insertion of the flexible printed circuit board 1, the insertion slot 211 of the housing 21 must be large enough to permit movements of the movable arms 221. Thus, the electrical connector 2 is provided with a minimum height of 2 mm-3 mm, which cannot be reduced further. In addition, because both of the movable arms 211 apply a clamping force to the flexible printed circuit board 1, a relatively large force is required to insert the flexible printed circuit board 1 between the movable arms 211.